


Undead

by VoidSpace



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magic, Occult, Undead, inner thinking, mention of bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSpace/pseuds/VoidSpace
Summary: Morty knows that magic exists and he knows how to make it work for him.





	Undead

When Rick had died a week earlier Morty hadn’t let himself mourn the lost. He’d been preparing for it, his grandfather was really old and it was only a matter of time after all.

Rick had rolled his eyes at him when he’d gotten into the occult and started making potions, doing magic, and practicing spells. But Morty wasn't dumb he knew earth’s version of it was a shadow of its true potential. 

While Rick had been making deals and purchasing crystals for drugs, Morty had been learning. He’d found aliens that followed the same magic he did and gained knowledge from them. Then he’d move on to another species, another planet with a different set of rules and attain their spells and teachings. More and more he realized that they each held crucial elements, something that the previous group missed, but when they were combined the true potential could be tapped. 

Before his grandpa passing Morty had spent most of his free time meeting with others on those planets and even in different universes. He gathered and retained every bit of what was given to him or what he’d taken. All the years he’d spent gaining knowledge was the reason he could now do something that Rick considered impossible. 

He could bring back the dead.

He could return life to the deceased in such a way that no science could ever explain. It had taken meticulous work and testing and but he'd found time away from Rick to do it and eventually, his work and patience had paid off. He discovered the importance of using the freshest herbs when he’d reanimated the first few alien animals. He'd learned what type of heart worked best based on the planet's location in the solar system. He'd tested his findings on different creatures on earth to ensure its purpose could be fulfilled. But the real test was now and Morty was confident, he wouldn't allow doubt to enter his mind, he knew that this would work.

He stared down at the grave he’d placed Rick in a week earlier. He’d wrapped him up and carefully laid him in the ground after he’d found him on the couch. He let the thought slip away and held the jar of smooth liquid that he’d been working on close to his chest. The magic within swirled in response and he was sure of his conviction. It had taken days to gather all the ingredients and make sure they were prepared correctly and now it was time.

He opened the jar, the scent of alien herbs licked at his senses and translucent tendrils swirled as if to grab at something. He poured the liquid over Ricks grave and it didn’t soak like water as it had a constitution of its own and immediately drew itself into the dirt towards the corpse beneath. He whispered a soft prayer to no one in particular and sat across from the grave and waited. It didn’t take long for him to hear the first sound of what could be contrived as breathing. 

Maggots, flies, and bugs that ate off the dead began to claw and squirm away from this thing, this abomination that Morty had created. He waited patiently for the first movements to take place, a visual sign that this had worked. The dirt was still soft enough and soon he saw the first bony finger poke through. He felt a rush come over his body as he looked over the skin that had taken on an unworldly color. 

It was a mixture of life and death, a sign that this wasn't meant for this world. But just like everything, rules could be bent and the laws of nature broken. 

He watched and waited, aware that Rick would need to get his bearing. 

Soon the next finger poked through and the next until the body beneath began digging it’s way up. He watched as his grandfather lifted himself up slowly, the cloth wrapped around him falling away from his face and shoulders. The skin on his face was now stretched grotesquely over his sharp cheekbones. Morty could see through the holes in his skin, his hyoid, clavicle and sternum poked out and pulled tightly against the skin. He watched as Rick opened his eyes; now off-colored and glowing with magic and looked at him in confusion. He opened his mouth to talk but coughed instead, his vocal chords stiff and unused. 

It didn’t take more than a few seconds for the mixture he’d poured to start working on that as well. The coughing died down and a gruff unused voice posed a question, “What the hell is go-going on?” It sounded like him but deeper, scratchier and Morty thought it fitting for his new form.

His undead grandfather stared at him and Morty smiled.

“You died.” Morty stated and Rick looked at him in confusion. His eyes looked dangerously loose and his unibrow had tufts of hair missing but it was the face he was familiar with. 

“B-but,” Rick looked down at his fingers and it was captivating to watch his genius grandfather look at himself in bewilderment. He did always like to remind Morty that you couldn’t fix death and yet he had found a way.

“I told you I would,” and he had, Rick would always scoff at him and roll his eyes when he said he'd find a way. But now he could only look at him in confoundment as his finger twitched and he took another unearthly breath. 

“Come on Rick, let’s get you out of there.”

Rick nodded and Morty helped him up, the cloth that was wrapped around him fell away, displaying his new undead body. His bones jutted out harshly under his stretched skin and there were tears littered over his body making it easy to simply peer inside. His skin was similar to that of a zombie but it was different.

This was real. 

Morty guided Rick across the yard, letting him lean against him for support, his legs were shaky and thin from lack of use. They worked though and by the time they reached the house, Rick was able to walk to the couch without relying on him so much. Morty helped him sit and watched as Rick gazed down at his body again. He flexed his hands and watched the muscles stretch against his skin, Morty could see just how shocked he was. 

“So, I guess that m-means there’s no afterlife?” Morty asked and Rick turned his gaze towards him. He looked like he was still trying to grasp the fact that he’d been dead. “We can talk when y-you feel up to it,” Morty said as he rested a soft hand on Rick’s head and gently brushed his fingers through his hair. His grandfather needed time to adjust, to accept and to realize he was alive again.

"I'm going to the kitchen," Rick calmly nodded as Morty moved his hand from his hair.

He left Rick in on the couch and headed into the kitchen. The counter was covered with tombs and books written in languages he couldn’t have read without Rick’s help. While he’d dismissed it as garbage, he'd provided Morty with what he’d needed over the years. Morty smiled even though he hadn’t allowed himself to celebrate he was so happy to have Rick back. He felt the sting of tears that he’d pushed off burn his eyes and the books in front of him blurred as he stacked them up neatly. He picked up the questions he’d written for himself during his late nights working. Morty wiped his eyes and chuckled at how silly he was being, it had worked, Rick was back and now it was only a matter of adjustment. 

He sat the paper down and grabbed a soda from the fridge and walked back into the living room. Rick was now leaning back his eyes closed and head tilted back over the couch. It looked dangerous as if any movement would have his head rolling across the carpet. Morty shook his head at the thought because he knew it wouldn’t happen, he stood next to his grandfather and placed a careful hand on his shoulder. 

Rick slowly opened his eyes and looked at him, he looked calmer now and his eyes no longer looked dangerously loose. His skin had repaired a little more, though his bones were still showing it wasn’t as prominent as it had been. Morty smiled at him and he was happy to see annoyance on his face again.

“Welp, you were ri-right Morty,” Rick huffed as he sat up a bit straighter and folded his arms in a little show of defiance. 

“I guess a shower is out of the qu-question right now?” 

“Y-yeah…” Morty didn’t want to point out the obvious reason. 

“So can-can I get some fucking clothes or do-or do I have to be naked now?” Morty laughed out loud, then nodded. Rick was just like he’d been before and it was so relieving. He sat his drink down and went to Rick’s room and grabbed him some clothes. He handed them to Rick when he returned. 

Rick gave a gruff thanks and pulled on his clothes. He sat back down once he was done and Morty joined him.

“So, can I still drink?” Rick asked and Morty wasn’t surprised, he figured that would be one of his first questions.

“Well, no and y-yes, you can but it’s not going to do a-anything, it'll just go right through, until y-you gotta pee.” 

“Great, I finally get to be sober,” Rick sighed. “So what-what do we do now Morty? I m-mean I can’t exactly go out.”

Morty blushed and Rick facepalmed for the first time as an undead. 

“Oh God, Christ Morty, your-your killing me,” Rick didn’t miss the irony of his statement. “I-I mean yeah I already died, but Jesus Fucking Christ.” 

“Y-you don’t look that bad!” Morty exclaimed his calculated composure ebbing away slowly. 

“Yeah for a dead guy I guess,” he held up his hand in front of him. “How-how long was I out?”

“Seven days.”

“Let me-let me guess you covered my body in some voodoo juice to preserve me?” 

“Y-yeah and o-other things…”

“And don't think I didn’t notice that my-that my junk was completely fine Morty, you little perv.” He said it in a teasing slightly serious way..

“It’s not just that Rick!” Morty looked up at him and he felt the tears threatening to spill again. “You can g-go out too, you don't look that b-bad.”

Rick shook his head and rolled his eyes, “I know you punk, I’m just-I’m just messing with you Morty, c’mere.” He opened his arms and Morty scooted into his embrace.

Morty felt safe in his grandfather's hold, it was familiar and comforting. He’d missed this so much and to finally have Rick back was so relieving. He smelled of earth, herbs, things that shouldn’t be and something distinctively him. He could hear the steady pace of his heart, pumping the life-giving liquid through his revitalized veins. It was enough to ground him and remind him that there was no reason to cry. 

After nearly an hour and falling half asleep Rick nudged him softly and said, “Come-come on, I wanna check out what I look like now.”

Morty nodded and smiled as they got up and headed to the bathroom. His steps were sure now, he didn’t look as stretched out and thin. The liquid that caused his heart to pump was still working away. 

Once they reached the room Rick stepped in front of the mirror and took a long look at himself. He touched his finger to his cheek, then lifted his shirt to look over his bony stomach. 

“You kno-know Morty if I didn’t know better, I’d-I’d say you were pulling a fast one on me, but since I could lit-literally see my bones a couple of hours ago…” he looked over at Morty. “Now I just look like a starving druggie.”

“Yeah p-pretty much.” Morty laughed and Rick sighed a smile playing at his lips. 

“So...how long do I have?” He’d asked it in a neutral manner but it stopped Morty mid-laugh. 

“W-well, as long as-as…”Morty mouth felt dry.

Rick kept one side of his scruffy unibrow arched as he waited.

“It’s...you...i-it’s attached t-to me so when I d-die you will too.” Morty stated then he began to anxiously chew at his bottom lip. 

Rick chuckled at him while he shook his head, “Calm down, Jesus. I mean yeah it’s some-some Shakespeare level bullshit, but fuck I’m alive Morty!” 

Rick walked over the Morty and sighed, “really calm the fuck down, you did it Morty, I’m-I’m here.” He pulled Morty into a hug and they leaned against the door. 

“S-sorry, I-I I’m just, I d-didn’t really think about th-this…”

“You are looking pretty rough Morty,” Rick rubbed his back slowly. “Did you get any-any sleep?” His voice was laced with concern now and Morty couldn’t help but grin.

“Barely.” 

“Come on,” Rick pulled Morty’s hand into his and they made their way to the master bedroom. A room they’d spent plenty of nights together after everyone had moved out. He pulled back the covers, Morty crawled into bed and Rick followed him. He drew Morty back into his chest and they laid close together.

“Can I even sleep?” Rick whispered.

“Yeah,” Morty mumbled his answer softly as he relaxed against him.

“You can tell me all-all about, how everything works when we- when we get up.” Morty nodded as felt himself drifting to sleep.

“Then we can test out my junk,” Morty chuckled softly at that. “That sounds good Morty?”

“Sounds perfect.”

The soft sound of Morty’s steady breathing filled the room as he slept. Rick kissed the back of his head and he held Morty tightly until he too fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write an epic smut scene for this but it feels okay being innocent. Just a thought I had for Halloween. Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
